


Decorations

by EmilliaGryphon



Series: 12 Days of Starmora [9]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), MCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, gotg
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Holidays, Trees, christmas trees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 11:58:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13007301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilliaGryphon/pseuds/EmilliaGryphon
Summary: Ninth Day in the "12 Days of Starmora" Challenge on Tumblr! Prompt: Decorations





	Decorations

Peter flung himself into holiday decorating the way most ravagers through themselves into stealing. The result was an exasperated Gamora, and of course bits of green and red shrubbery covering every inch of the Milano. He bought paper and made snow flakes, stringing them down every hallway. Terran lights and Rkavian lights alike lit the entirety of every room. They had solved the stocking dilemma by rigging up a mantel over the combustion chamber and everywhere Gamora looked she saw some strange new Terran Christmas inspired decoration. 

“Does it have to be on the table?” She asked, wrapping her wrists in cloth after a strenuous sparing session with Drax. 

“It’s a cornucopia!” Peter explained defensively, “it’s festive! Don’t you like it?” He was glad she saw the sincerity under his brashness. To this Gamora gave him that familiar “I know you are excited and you truly mean this in a loving way but I am still annoyed so please try to understand where I am coming from,” look. He backed off, knowing well what she meant. He was perhaps being a little excessive. But still, decorations were not something welcomed in either a hospital or a ravager ship. Funny, he’d thought to himself not for the first time, how alike those two places were. Filled with fear and loneliness and yet…yet the two people he had loved most up until that point were the center of those places. Yondu of his ship, his mother of that cramped stale building. Neither place permitted holiday greenery, lights or any sort of decorations. “There’s just one more thing we need….” Gamora looked up at him from her bandage work, eyes flat.   
“Just one more thing I promise!”

“What more could there be?” She threw her hands up, “my swords are wrapped in tinsel, the controls on the flight deck are painted with different colors, there’s holly all over the bathroom and I can’t three feet without smelling pine or cinnamon or whatever other strange scents you brought from Terra!”

“We just need a tree!” 

“We have a tree!” Peter exclaimed, as if on cue Groot and Rocket barged into the kitchen area,

“He’s not a tree you racist!” Rocket snarled. 

“I am Groot!”

“He’s kinda like a tree,” Peter pointed out despite Groot’s offended look.

“We need a Christmas tree, a tree that you decorate.”

“Trees exist on planets outdoors. Why would you bring a tree in to a ship? Inside. In space?” Asked Drax, getting himself water from the sink and sitting down beside Gamora. He looked knowingly between them but thankfully said nothing. There began Peter’s labored explanation of the tradition of a Christmas tree. 

“Plus it smells good. Everyone loves a Christmas tree! Groot…where are you?” The Flora colossus got up without his usual catch phrase and they waited, Peter looking to Gamora, she shrugged. “Uhh so anyway….I really think we should get a Christmas tree, it’ll be really fun and…” They all stopped as Groot re-appeared, covered head to toe in lights and the ornaments Peter had hung from the ceiling . Tinsle fell from every notch and crevasse in his bark.

“You look ridiculous you d’ast idiot!” Rocket accused, 

“I am Groot!” He said proudly, lights glinting all around him. 

“I think,” Gamora began slowly, “that’s our best decoration yet.” Peter looked the tree like creature up and down, as usual Gams was right. 

“You want to be our Christmas tree?” He asked, Groot nodded vigorously, his large dark eyes shining, though he looked rather strange. 

“You got it bud!” Gamora finished her wrapping and walked up to Groot, touching a right red glass ball that dangled from around his neck. “He’s missing something…” She thought, remembering how Peter talked about topping tree’s with stars or angels. “I don’t have a angel, or a regular kind of star but,” she pulled a throwing star from her breast pocket and Groot bent down. She placed it atop his head. “How’s that?” Peter laughed, it meant the world to him that she tried so hard, that she fully embraced the holiday season.

“It’s even better.”


End file.
